


Your Wish is My Command

by little_ast



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Choking, Crying, Gen, Gun Violence, i tried my best yall, im not sure how else to tag this mah doods, kuroha is a piece of shit, marry is really sad, slight gore, this was made during midnight lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ast/pseuds/little_ast
Summary: "Ko...noha....?"The figure stood in front of them. He looked similar to a friend, but... something seemed off about him. Something that sent a chill down Marry's spine.He pulled out a gun, and they realized it was too late.





	Your Wish is My Command

August 15, 12:35 PM.

“No, stop this!” A pained girl’s shriek filled the empty air, stained with the metallic smell of blood.

“Ahh, how wonderful...! wouldn’t you agree, My Queen?” The sinister voice hissed, chuckling. 

The source of the voice stretched his hands out in front of him, grinning “I suppose this host’s body is useful after all...” the same shirt, same hair tied into a pony tail, the same headphones......

”P-please, bring Konoha back! Let him go!” The Queen’s cries racked through her body, only causing the strange man to cackle in pure ecstasy.

”Ahhhh, how perfect! There is a slight problem, my Queen.” Konoha(?) crept closer to the white-haired medusa, holding her chin up to face him, his hands staining her face with blood and death “His personality, his ‘self’, if you may call it that- has been crushed. Demolished.”

“S-so..... Konoha.......” More tears welled up in the medusa’s eyes.

”Ahh~ that look of despair! It suits you so well, my Queen. Those tears, those shrieks of pure terror and horror.... ahaha, how marvelous!” The snake grinned.

The girl looked all around her....... bodies and blood strewn around, the bodies of the ones she used to know as her friends lay limp and lifeless.  
“Your poor friends..... the ‘Mekakushi Dan’, you called it? How pathetic. ‘Protect everyone!’, they say! ‘Protect Marry!’,* he *said.” The snake smirked, looking at the chaos he created- approaching one of the bodies. A girl with dark green hair spreading out onto the concrete, her lavender hood obscuring her face. All that could be seen was a strip of blood rolling down from her mouth “Ah yes.... the girl that wished to conceal herself. To disappear, if you will. She achieved her wish..... within a flame, that is. And now she has disappeared here as well. What a fantastic leader, right~?”

The snake boy kicks her out of the way, approaching a bloodied body of a blonde-haired boy. His black hoodie was littered with holes, the smell of gunpowder still fresh and looming in the air “The boy who wished to deceive others. He deceives his own friends, he deceives himself, and he speaks the truth to ME. How useful, right~? A shame he was required to be picked off... although a small price to pay for your wish, My Queen.” He picks the boy up and tosses him aside. A rag doll that lost it’s novelty. 

He then approaches the body of a young girl, fiery orange hair tied into an asymmetrical ponytail “The girl who wished to draw attention to herself, away from her genius brother. A shadow turned into the light. However, she has sunken into the shadows of death once more.” He smiles as he kicks her away as well.

Marry was shaking, her hands covering her face as she listened “Stop this, please......”

The snake ignored her, and approached the cold body of a boy in a red jacket, spreadeagle on the floor “Speaking of which, the genius brother- cursed by his eyes of Recording... ah, the despair when he will remember these events, coupled with his pathetic guilt over a futile death...! Why, it makes me tingle just at the thought of the expression on his face.”(edited)  
He grins and steps over him, approaching a phone next to the boy in the red jacket, bits of glass sprinkled everywhere “The cybernetic girl, awakening within a computer.... ah, I still feel the despair she felt when I crushed her in my very hands!” He grew more and more ecstatic, stomping on the last bits of glass and parts before moving onto the forgotten street...

A young boy, his blue shirt stained with blood red, his body lifeless near a truck “The boy with the focus of an eagle on it’s prey... tch, the young ones were always the most irritating. How he whined and cried over that one pathetic girl, over and over again.” He walked off, leaving the boy’s body alone.

He started to walk towards the body of a raven-haired boy, his dark green hoodie sprawled out as the pool of blood still surrounded him- some pouring out from his stomach, and more from his mouth “The stealing child, one who cried from the lies surrounding him... now there is no need for him to hear them anymore, isn’t that right My Queen?” He grinned, wider than ever, as he threw the boy’s body at Marry. 

She crawled towards the body, sobs shaking her as she held the boy close “Seto, p-please.... I-I-I’m so sorry....”

“You know, My Queen... the look of dread and despair fits you rather well, don’t you think~?” The snake admires his host’s body, feeling the black collar and the matching long-sleeved shirt “My host, the empty vessel... one with no past, and most certainly no future. His soul- if you can consider what he has a soul- completely crushed under my power..... ahahaha! How exciting!” He cackled.  
“Stop this, stop this, stop this!” Marry held her head, looking down as tears rolled down her cheeks “I-I didn’t want this! I didn’t want ANY of this!”

The snake turned to her, a cheshire cat grin plastered on his face “Ah, but My Queen..... I have something special. Me, being The Snake Of Clearing Eyes, serve one purpose and one purpose alone.”

Marry looked up from her hands, eyes bloodshot from her crying “A-and what.... what is it?”

“To fulfill the wish of My Queen.” He walks up to her, outstretching his hand “What is it that you wish for, my Queen?”

“I....I...” Marry’s speech faltered “I wish to be in a world with my friends again!”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” He grinned. 

He sealed her fate, and in a blur of events....

August 14, 12:35 PM.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! My first work on here in AO3, and it's a slightly old Kagepro drabble I wanted to write up. Was just in the mood for angst that time, and Kagepro was the perfect way to let out angst considering the series-
> 
> Anyways, I REALLY wanted to go a batshit crazy dude who got pleasure outta killing for Kuroha here, and tbh I couldve done better >...>
> 
> Anyways, if you like this- comment and give me a kudos, I guess!


End file.
